I'm in Hell, I have to be
by ArthurKirkland235
Summary: Arthur was having a NORMAL day, at a NORMAL meeting, and he laid his head down for a NORMAL nap. However, for some reason his life is about to change, it won't be so 'normal' after this. . . .( 2P!Hetalia, blood, gore, all of that and probably more later on. )
1. I'm in Hell!

_A/N: This is my new story, and yes, it deals with 2P!'s again. Isn't that wonderful? Sorry this one is a bit short, I'll make them longer in the future. But yeah this is going to have a bunch of different 2P!s in it, in this one you get Oliver and Alex/Alexander, I may add Francois or maybe a few others later. Depends on where this one goes, I have a few ideas for the next chapter, but nothing is solid. Well I believe I have wasted enough of your time. Go on and read if you wish. . ._

* * *

**I'm in Hell, I have to be.**

**- Chapter 1 -**

I sat back in my chair and took a look at my watch._ 2:43_, dammit, why can't these meeting ever go any faster? I sighed and laid my head down, I heard yelling, it was probably at me for not paying attention- and honestly I couldn't care less right now, so they can just shut up.

I closed my eyes and heard more yelling before a angered sigh and a rough German voice yell '_Just leave him alone_.' I smirked to myself, they knew never to wake me up of all people, especially since I have a splitting head ache at the moment. They all knew better. I was to stubborn to get up anyway.

If I was bothered right now, I probably would have turned one of them into a toad, or called a demon from hell to drag them all under the table. Of course threats like that, they only laughed at. They where wrong of course, everyone of them, my magic was real. That's beside the point though.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned my head not wanting to bother with them. I was trying to sleep! What the hell? If someone is trying to sleep, you leave them alone dammit. But how can I say that when I am the only proper gentleman here? Honestly.

Then they started shaking me, I gritted my teeth and balled my fists up. I groaned as a last warning, I swear who ever the hell is doing this will suffer if they keep it up. Then they stopped, I heard more yelling, and then the old oak door of the meeting room slammed shut.

Did they have a huge fight or something? Sure it has been bad before, but I don't think anyone other then myself, has stormed out like that. I sighed, I need to get up, but I didn't feel like it. Not yet, of course. But I do need to see what the hell happened.

I relaxed some and felt the temptation of sleep. Wonderful, I'm going to wake up and it's going to be dark outside, and I'm still going to be in the meeting room. But I couldn't help it, I was tired after all. I had been up all night dealing with idiotic Alfred, you try sleeping when a full grown man won't fucking let go! That's what he gets for watching scary movies for six hours straight! God, I swear.

I felt my body get lighter as I fell into sleep. Curse my tiredness, I couldn't help it. My memories stirred and my imagination started thinking up stupid things, but I didn't have a dream or one I remembered at least. And before my senses left me I heard a joyful, cheerful, high pitched voice say '_What do we have here~?_' My whole body fell limp before I could even start to question who it was.

...

I woke up with a groan. My head ache, for whatever reason, has gotten worse. And I was feeling uncomfortable and restrained. Wait, was I. . . Was I _tied_ up?

My eyes flew open, a bit to quickly, "Bloody fucking hell!" My head started spinning, and the room was spinning horribly. I shook my head, which only made it worse. "Dammit. . ." I closed my eyes and cleared my head the best I could. It helped, at least a little bit. My head was still pounding but the dizziness left me, thankfully.

I opened my eyes back up and blinked a few times to see everything more clearly. I could barely see anyhow, the room was pitch black. Only a little light was coming in through the doors cracks.

I looked around the room, I wasn't in the meeting room anymore. It looked like a closet of sorts? Why the hell am I in here? I tried lifting myself up out of the chair, but of course, I was tied up. What better way to trap someone. Tie them up when they are defenseless and asleep. Actually that's not a bad idea, unless you are the one caught. Then it's hell.

"Dammit! Alfred if this is some kind of joke, I will send you to Hell myself, you damn bastard!" I yelled a few more remakes at the door before I gave up and went back to the question now on my mind, how the hell am I getting out of this? I groaned again, I've been doing that a lot lately I should probably stop.

I pulled at the ropes around my hands, and whoever done this could make a very good knot. It seemed to be a square knot. Of course, my luck. I slumped down in my seat, there's no way I am wasting my energy trying to untie a knot I know will take me hours to untie. Screw it, I'll wait.

I didn't have to wait long however, I started hearing voices. And no, before you ask, they aren't in my head. I could hear them clearly but I couldn't make out what they where trying to say. I strained my ears for a few more moments, and then they stopped all of a sudden, my luck. One sounded really jolly though, and the other just sounded like it didn't want to be there at all. It was rough and sounded cruel while the other one happy and pleased in a way.

I would call out to them but, I'm tied up, and could very well possibly be in big trouble. I thought over it a few more minutes and then the voices interrupted me again by starting back up. I debated it over in my head. I decided to test my luck. I'm just hoping this is another trick from Alfred, or maybe even Francis. I whined a bit, please let this be a trick. I wasn't in the mood for a war at the moment.

Okay, here we go,"Ello? Who the bloody Hell is out there? Can I come out?. . ." I spoke softly, of course I didn't want to get the person angry. Who the hell knows who it could be? It could be Ivan for fucks sake! I don't want to anger them, even if I'm pissed at the moment. They could open the door and eat my head off, who knows?

The voices stopped and I strained my ears again. Nothing, they had just stopped, did they even hear-

The door slammed open and made me jump back in surprise. "You didn't have to do that dammit! I only asked if I could come out!" So much for not getting them angry with words. I heard a gasp and then I got smacked! Me, the British Empire, well the former British Empire! How dare they! I was to shocked to even say anything, I just sat there with my mouth wide open. I didn't know what to say. I don't get smacked very often, I couldn't believe it.

I shook my head to get myself back on track and I yelled tot the top of my lungs, " Why did you just smack me! You're the one that has me fucking tied up, what the fucking-Smack- What the hell!?" I growled under my breath, only to earn another smack. Fuck this!

Who the hell did this person think they where? You can't just smack someone without giving them a explanation dammit. I looked up but kept my mouth shut, I didn't want to get smacked AGAIN! I hadn't even gotten a good look at them yet for fucks sake.

My eyes where a bit blurry from the light coming in from the door so I had to blink a few times to actually see.

"Are you done poppet?" British? He sounds British? One of my people wouldn't do this, they couldn't do this. No way could one of my people do this, he didn't sound a little bit Scottish or Irish, so he had a pure British accent. And he couldn't be faking it. Over the years I have been able to tell from a fake British accent and a real one. My eyes widened a bit thinking this over and over, and then I seen him. Which only made it worse.

He looked just like me, except, he had a more of a strawberry blond hair color and his eyes where light blue with a pink tint. I stared up at him in awe, how the hell does he look like me? I was shocked, so shocked no a sound came from me when I tried to speak. He just giggled, and smiled at me. I was frozen, I had no clue what was going on.

Wait, the hell, giggling and smiling? I took another look at him and he looked like he came out of Alice in Wonderland for fucks sake. He was wearing pink. A lot of pink. He had to be crazy. Insane, he can't honestly be wearing that, and he was grinning. I swear he looked like something out of a horror show mixed with Alice in Wonderland, no joke.

That's the only way I can describe him. I can't think of another way, if there even is one.

Next thing I know, he was reaching behind me to untie me? What? Was the guy serious? He tied me up and stuck me in the closet only to set me free in the end? There has to be something up with this. Has to be.

I stood up, still speechless, honestly I have no clue what to say. What would you say? Exactly, my point. I was about to find my voice after a few minutes went by with us just staring at each other. And I'll be honest it felt like he was staring straight through me. Into my soul or something. This guy was creeping me out. I started to ask who the hell was he but he interrupted me.

"_Lets have some fun, Arthur~. . ._"

Wait, how did he know my name. I was about to speak again but it stopped me.

My heart almost stopped. The man, or can you even call him a man. A monster is more like it. He was holding a knife in one hand where the bloody hell did it even come from, and his grin, I swear to you. It stretched across his face, from ear to ear. He had to be made up, there is no way in hell something, someone can be like this! I stepped back in fear and confusion. My head had stopped hurting, but at the moment, I was to scared too care. And I'm sure it will return in a little bit if the man, beast thing kept this up.

He took a step forward, he looked like he was looking me over. Like a lion would over its prey. I was still in so much shock I couldn't move. Sure I have been in many battles and seen many scary things in my days, but nothing like this. Not to mention, I have no weapons at all right now. And he felt different just the atmosphere around him, he felt like he was there but wasn't at the same time. I didn't know what the hell was going on. Another step. And here he is about to kill me most likely with a bloody knife, of for Gods sake, it was already bloody. I'm going to bloody die!

"What's wrong poppet~?" I almost screamed, yes, he was British, but his voice sounded like a young child's. It was like I had fell into one of those movies Kiku gives to Alfred. He was like the young child coming out of the telly, why the hell am i thinking about that, I have more important matters to take care of at the moment. Back to him. His voice it was high in pitch and sounded so 'fluffy'. I can't describe it, but it was scary. I took another step back and I ran into something or backed into someone. I was terrified, literally, I was almost shaking in pure fear.

I turned my head slowly and jumped back. I-It was Alfred? Or was it? Oh God, who the hell are all these people. Alfred was holding a bloody nailed bat! He was even grinning, he didn't even look right! He had red hair and red eyes! Oh God!

_I'M IN HELL_!

...


	2. A white van, really?

_A/N: Alright so apparently I lied, this isn't longer so I guess it's just a teaser? I'll go with that I suppose. Enjoy._

* * *

**I'm in Hell, I have to be.**

**-Chapter 2-**

My head was spinning, and I was standing still. As far as I knew at least. I felt like fainting but my mind reminded me that I had no clue who the two gits in front of me where. I was staring up at the Alfred look-a-like, and he was flashing me a grin, and if I didn't know any better. That look was just like a lion, he felt like he was going to get eaten. Literally.

Normally I don't feel fear like this, I normally enforce it but this time- it's different. These people were mental. I swallowed, I need to say something to break this silence, or should I wait for them? I don't even know myself, oh God, they have literally scared me into submission. What the hell am I supposed to do?

I almost screamed as I felt a arm go across my shoulders. How did I not see him do that? I'm literally talking to myself aren't I? And how many times have I said the word 'literally' to myself? He's saying something and I'm not even paying attention. "I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that, sir?" I was still a gentleman, even if I was scared out of my mind. I stared up at the taller red head and he looked down at me, that grin pulling at his lips again.

"I said, you're coming with us, and it's better if ya don't struggle. I'll just knock ya out and that won't be that nice, now will it_ babe_?" Did he just call me_ babe_? I'm not even a girl? And I'm not his _babe_! What the hell? Why am I focusing on that? His voice was a bit deeper and menacing the Alfred's was. Alfred's was more cheerful, while his just sounded like he wanted to kill the whole world. Which by this point, I wouldn't doubt that to be true.

I mentally slapped myself, I'm talking nonsense again! Someone really does need to slap me! I was barely paying attention again, we had already started moving. No, I wasn't moving I was being forced to move. Being pushed out of the room and down the hall. As much as I would like to get out of the other's grip I really didn't want to see his method of 'knocking' someone out. Somehow I already knew it had to do something with that bloody bat he was holding in his other hand.

The thing was still giving me the shivers whenever I got a glimpse of it. Which is a natural reaction so no calling me barmey or something, you would shiver to if you seen a six foot man with bloody bat.

I turned my head slightly wondering where the other man had went. The one that looked like me, or something like me. I made a huge mistake, he was right behind me. And I mean right behind me, he was inches from my face! He had the most sadistic grin on his face I had ever seen too.

I turned my head back, I wanted to literally scream for help. He reminded me of a clown, one of the scary ones in Alfred's movies. And have I mentioned I hate clowns? I really really really hate them. I have that, what was it Coulrophobia? Yes, I think that was it. Fear of clowns.

And if I thought about it, they both look like clowns, compared to Alfred and myself. My look-a-like looks more like a clown though. Which if I wasn't being forced to move, and in the arms of someone I have no clue about or that could most likely kill me any second. I would most likely laugh at him. But, as of right now. I really don't feel like laughing.

And honestly, I think if I laughed, I would end up dead or very close to it. Seems like every choice I have right now ends in death, maybe if I follow them, they will be nice and just let me go somewhere?

I walked with the other man's arm still around my shoulders. It looked like we were best buddies not captor and prisoner, well other then my terrified face. What is making me think these things? My mind is so_ screwed_ up at the moment. I couldn't tell if I was losing it or I was having a dream. Please, dear God, make it a dream. Make all of this a dream.

We reached outside of the meeting building and I was still rambling on in my head. Well at least till I was shoved into a white van, yes a white van. How lovely is that? I was terrified and I'm sure that was evident on my face.

I seen the other smirk before he shut the door, my eyes went wide and the whole van went black, I couldn't see anything. I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face!

I groaned, I don't want to be here. I want to be at home, curled up with a nice novel and a cup of Earl Grey by my side. Was that so bad?

I tried looking around the back of the van the best I could. I moved my hands around the floor and hit something rather cold and soaked with something. God, what was it now? I heard it choke, and I flung backwards. "What the fuck!" I screamed as I heard it choke up again. What the bloody hell is back her with me? Was it someone? Something? A monster? A demon? God, the possibilities.

I stayed quiet listening to it's choking and coughs. It sounded like it was in pain. I remembered the liquid I felt earlier, it couldn't have been that could it? I shakily brought my hand up to my face and smelled the liquid that still covered my hand. No mistaking that smell. By now it had dried but I could still smell that metallic sent.

My face went pale, his hand was covered in blood. He scooted as far as he could away from the choking man, most likely dying man. A million things racing through his head again. The van was moving, he smelt the blood in the air, and he was starting to get nauseous from it all.

What hadn't he smelt the blood when he first got in here? Surely he would have noticed sooner. His mind was a jumbled mess. He had no clue what to do or think. All he knew is he wanted out of this god forsaken van, and away from these insane psychos that where driving it!


End file.
